Tar-DIS
Portrayed by: *Colin Baker - The Hero Family Biology Appearence Being from the 24th Century, Tar-DIS is a robot with a humiod shape. Personality Tar-DIS is highly predjudice about humans, refering to them as "apes". Abilities Tar-DIS once possesed the power of Time travel. However, one trip from the 24th Century to the 21st Century was too much for his time travel disk to handle, caursing it to burn up. This lose has since stranded Tar-DIS in the 21st Century. Tar-DIS is strong and durable, and his arms and legs can be extended to considerable lengths. His fingers can be used as hooks when his arms were extended, and are strong enough to penetrate metal. In his arms are wire that can enable him to hack into any system. Tar-DIS also has self-repair systems, able to patch up broken wires and/or circuits, as well as reattach severed body parts. His chassis can resist a high degree of extreme heat or cold air but it can't resist for long. Tar-DIS has a holo-projector, which allows him to appear to be anyone or anything he desires. He can also change his size, which allows him to appear younger or smaller than he really is. Tar-DIS is equipped with a full arsenal of destructive weapons, such as a grenade launcher, at least six pistols and a plasma cannon. A pair of circular saws are folded into his wrists that can unfold and spin when used. A pair of lasers are stored in his shoulders. He is also equipped with a built-in credit card that can generate an unlimited amount of money, allowing him to pass without suspicion. There is also a miniature camera located in his left index finger, useful for looking around corners and edges without drawing attention. Tar-DIS is armed with an expandable Jetpack mounted on his back. Tar-DIS also displays good agility and speed. Tar-DIS can go for long periods without shutting down, as his power cells normally draw hydrogen from the air. When he is able to devote himself to replenishing his energy, though, he enteres a state comparable to sleep, causing him to produce a sound very much akin to snoring. Weaknessess Tar-DIS was at a disadvartage in the 21st Century, due to his lack of historical knowledge; and the future history books being wrong in several areas. After some time in the 21st Century, Tar-DIS was able to work around this weakness. Another weak spot was Tar-DIS's inability to ressist water and magnets. *When wet, Tar-DIS would rust and slowly fall apart. *Magnets would course Tar-DIS to loose control and, depending on size, rip Tar-DIS apart. History Tar-DIS is a robot who is from the 24th Century and makes regular attempts to destroy humanity in the past. While his motive is never clear, he hints that he is trying to save the world from the final stage of Human evolution. Whether this is true or a bluff to act as a diverstion - his DNA bomb was almost at the end of the countdown when he was explaining himself - is never made clear. Relationships . . Trivia *His name is a tribute to the TARDIS, a time machine in the longest running sci-fi series in the world, Doctor Who. *By chance, Colin Baker was once the star of the show, portraying the Doctor in his Sixth Incarnation. Category:Enemies of the Hero family Category:The Unforgivables